I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by MissB8604
Summary: Songfic & Snippets of their life. She danced to her own beat, and it mesmerized him.


**Author's Notes: "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" by Michael Jackson. Since I am a huge fan still and will always be, I thought it fitting to write a fic to his wonderful lyrics. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . .

_When they stepped into the Life Café that night, there was no doubt in his mind that this would be one of the best times of their lives. Besides the fact that he was with some of his best friends, he was with this magnificent creature that literally saved him. She _saved_ him. She took him into her arms and surrounded him with a sensation that he had never felt before. How can he possibly hope to be happy without her?_

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer

"_I love you, you know." She said as she watched him walk to the door. He stopped, turning to face her. "What?" She smiled kindly at him, "I said I love you." Walking slowly, she placed her hand on his face as he always did when he wanted to kiss her. "You heard me Thomas, I didn't slur my words." She whispered to him, "Don't be afraid of what I'm saying." Picking up her coat, she walked out of the apartment Collins watching her walk down the stairs. _

I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing

_Collins held her close, humming a song she'd never heard before as she lay in that uncomfortable hospital bed. "Angel, my Angel-girl." She shuddered a bit from the cold that was trying to surround her, but he'd never let it get close enough. His body enveloped hers, the two were fighting it but they both knew in their heart of hearts that it would be in vain. _

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You

_He knew she wasn't going to last the hour, so he crept up behind her holding her close as her breathing began to shallow. He tried to plan out what he would do in event of her death, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to think any farther than crying._

I Just Can't Hold On

I Feel We Belong

My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You

I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do

'Cause I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You

"_Angel, I don't know what to do anymore…tell me what to do with my life until I can see you again." He said absentmindedly, knowing that she probably didn't even hear him. "Live Thomas, Live and Laugh." She answered as she looked out to the white walls that surrounded her. He held her close as lightheartedly chuckled, "You make it sound so simple Angel."_

At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . .

_The two walked down the street hand in hand as they listened to the ever-living city around them. "Have you ever held someone's hand so tight like this before Tom?" Collins inadvertently loosened his grip on Angel's hand as she began to laugh. He looked down at the ground a bit embarrassed. Feeling his embarrassment, she pulled him towards her kissing him as she warmed her lips against his. _

When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You

_Today was probably the longest working day of his life, he figured. He trudged in around 10:30 that night, making sure to keep his noise to a minimum because he knew that Angel would probably be sleeping. "Hey." She said quietly with a cup of tea on the kitchen table. "I thought you'd be sleeping by now." Smiling at her, he walked over to the table tracing her lips with his fingers. "I said I'd be up when you got home didn't I?"_

You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"

"You know, I've waited my entire life to find this." Collins looked down to her as the two sat on the firescape sharing a cigarette. "Find what Ang?"

"You."

Collins smiled warmly, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "You haven't been alive long enough girl; your life has only just begun."

Angel stayed quiet at this, finding her blemish beginning to turn a bluish color on her inner thigh. Collins hadn't seen it yet.

This Thing Can't Go Wrong

This feeling's so strong

My life Ain't Worth Living If I can't be with you

I just can't stop loving you

Angel mesmerized him when she danced. She never had to do much to get him to stare, but tonight she seemed to be dancing to a different beat than what was blasting through the club. Her hips swayed, and she held her hands over her head, her silhouette stunning. Collins crept closer to her, coming up from behind her, rocking to her beat.

We can change all the world tomorrow

We can sing songs of yesterday

I can say Hey Farewell to sorrow

This is my life and I want to see you for always

"Are you going to be there?" he asked her as she began to fade away.

"Of course. I'll be waiting for you." She said fighting for each breath.

"Don't cry Tom. I'll always be with you."

Collins sobbed openly as he heard her struggle with her words. "You should pray."

"Why? You know I've never been a-

"I know, but you'd be surprised at how much it helps, He listens to your prayers. You most of all."

The professor sighed heavily. "Yeah? Maybe so Ang."

No answer. "Ang?"

She was gone. In that instant, everything that he had even known crumbled around him. As he sat there in the hospital room holding her, he closed his eyes as the tears flowed freely. He thought back to the night that he watched her danced, smiling at him and teasing him as they grinded on the dance floor.

God, he loved his girl.


End file.
